Division
by Sesshy's Girl 00
Summary: A young girl wanders alone in the rain . . .


Well, here's a little something I wrote up for my creative writting class earier this year. Aloughth the following piece doesn't name names I think it's fairly easy to figure out who is who.

* * *

A pale girl stood alone on a rain soaked street. Her wet clothes hung limply against her thin frame and her shoes sloshed with every step. Her damp hair was plastered to her face obscuring her pale features to anyone who saw her. What was she doing, anyway? She wondered. She had promised her guardian she would meet him at his office over an hour ago but here she was on the other side of town wandering around like a homeless derelict. She hadn't wanted to go to his office though. She cringed as she examined the mark on her arm that was slowly going from red to blue-black. She recalled their last conversation. It had begun innocently enough. He had called her into his office and asked her the question she'd know was coming. To her own horror her mouth had said no before she'd realized it. At first he'd been shocked but that had quickly been replaced with anger. He'd asked her again in a dangerous voice what she had said. She had repeated her answer adding on that he did not control her. Then he had gotten truly angry with her for the first time in her life. He had demanded but she had held her ground. Then he'd yelled loudly and had seized her arm jerking it roughly it his strong hands. She had run from him in tears, allowing them to fall for the first time in her short existence.

Once back outside, the grey storm clouds over head had mirrored her inner turmoil. Had she been right to follow her friend's advice? Would she have been better off to say yes to the man who had been the only authority figure she'd ever known? She wasn't sure anymore. But it was too late now. She had finally seen the rage those around him had tried to warn her of for years. Foolishly she had always turned a blind eye to their accusations. It hadn't seemed possible to her fifteen year old mind for him to become that furious with someone. He only ever was kind and protecting of her. He'd never raised his voice even when she'd nearly ruined one of his projects as a young child. It hadn't been imaginable to her. Not anymore. Not know that she had experienced it for herself. "Now what?" She muttered to a bird resting on a nearby park bench.

She knew she couldn't go back. He would still be angry with her and undoubtedly let her feel it. Feel . . .? She paused at this word and wondered if she could feel. _True, I reacted to his words but if I really could feel why do I always feel so numb. _She wondered. _Of course you can feel. _A voice in the back of her mind told her. _You only feel the numbness because you make yourself avoid your emotions. You though sheer will and lack of knowing any better have learned to feel nothing. _The girl frowned knowing it was true. Despite everything else she was still a human being at her core. That one thought hit her in the gut, leaving her stunned and breathless. It was like having her senses restored after years of being deaf, dumb and blind. Now a little more determined then before, she was ready to take a new path. She must do what her guardian's son was doing and forge her own separate path from the man. Although not through hate as his son did but through separating herself from her guardian. It was the only way to truly find out who she was in all of this.

Through the rain and mist two figures came into view, dressed in rain coats and ducking under a pair of umbrellas. A slight smile crossed the pale girl's lips. It was her friends, her guardian's son and the red haired girl. They both regarded her with a mix of stunned shock and pride. It was the guardian's son spoke first, "I'm sorry. We should have never pressured you into that . . ."

The red haired girl butted in, "I can't believe it, you actually stood up to him! I never thought you would have the guts."

The pale girl felt herself smile again. She knew of no words to express just how grateful she was to both of them for their help. So she used the only ones she knew. "Thank-you." She muttered softly.

* * *

Well, how was is? Plz review and let me know. 


End file.
